Tears of Diamonds
by Nora Wall
Summary: Kagome kneeled in front of the coffin. Unsure of what to do, she did the only thing she hadn't done since that day; she let a solitary tear fall on to the cold lips of her beloved InuYasha.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

A/N: This story will be a flashback telling up to the part you are about to read. I know some of you are probably are upset with the fact that I am starting a new story when I haven't updated Concrete Angel (the next chapter should be up this week, so don't worry about it) or any of my others, but I just got this idea and I wanted to try it out. So please be kind and don't flame me saying that I shouldn't make any more stories until, cause it is a waste of breath. I tried not to write a new one but you all know that even I can't control my mind! So don't try to control it either, for you will fail... miserably. Now back to the story, I would also like to add that this story is A.U on the account that I don't feel like making up some excuse for InuYasha and the others coming and living in the future. (If you want to know why, its cause I am too damn lazy!) So, now that that is all taken care of.... One with the story!!!  
  
Tears of Diamonds  
  
Chapter One  
The Beginning of the End  
  
The soft morbid music of the organ echoed through the stone church. She could hear soft whispers of the people around her. It was like she was watching a movie; that she wasn't there with friends and family, she was just there. Everyone was adorned in black. The sobs sounded so loud, yet so far away. People came up to her and gave her their blessings. They all gave her looks of unwanted pity. They now were all going up to place in front of the altar. She went with them and waited patently for the people in front of her to pay their respects. She kneeled down on the white cushion.  
The person inside the casket's hair was surrounding their angelic face. The eyes that held so much emotion and fire were now shut, never to see the bright sunlight again. The soft lips were pale and motionless. They looked like they were sleeping, but not at the same time.  
Unsure of what to do now, Kagome did the one thing she had been holding back that day. She let a solitary tear drop from her stormy eyes and land on the cold lips of her beloved InuYasha.  
-=-=-

After the funeral she sat under a large marble angel, the guardian of InuYasha's finial resting place. She stared at the new pile of dirt that served as the barrier between her and him.  
She looked up at the sky, clear crystal blue looked back at her. Something was missing from it, she thought sadly. She looked around the never-ending fields of blue. There was no sun. It was like when the fire in the golden eyes of her love, the sun went out too. Why did this have to happen, she pondered to herself.

"It isn't fair!" she cried as she hit her fist on the side of the marble base of the statue she was perched on. She only succeeded in hurting her hand, causing her hand to throb.

It was all her fault. If she hadn't gotten him into her problems he would have never been killed. He would be here, with her. They could be at home on the couch together watching a movie. She would be holding him in her arms, but no. He had to care, he had to want to help her. He had to get in her past and what did it do? It killed them. It made him break his promise that he would never leave her. Some promise that was! He knew of the dangers! He knew that they might not have lived if they stepped into the black web of lies and darkness that her father thrived in.

"How did we end up this way?" she asked no one. She smiled sadly as the memories flooded her senses. "Oh yes, I remember now..."  
  
(A/N: From now on it is a flash back ending up to the events that just happened. Just thought I would tell you incase some of you got confused.)

-=-=-  
  
"Come on!" she yelled at the car in front of her, not caring that the driver couldn't hear her. "Move goddamn it!" He pushed the middle of her steering wheel, honking at the car.  
It was Monday morning around seven fifty and Kagome was on her way to work that is if the person in front of her would move. She pushed her silky midnight black hair out of her face and reached for her cell phone on top of her navy blue business suit jacket. She dialed her boss, Keade's, office number. After about a minute of waiting for someone to pick up the phone, Keade picked it up.  
"Takahashi Corporations." The elder woman's voice came through the phone.  
"Keade, its Kagome." Keade's once kind voice went to an annoyed one. "Where are God's name are you, child?" she scolded.  
"I'm stuck in traffic. I would be there if this guy would _move_!" whined as she pressed the horn again.  
"Well, try to get here soon. I have some business with you."  
"Okay, Keade. Hopefully I'll be there within the next century or so." Laughter echoed in Kagome's ears.  
"Right, just try and hurry."  
"Bye."  
"Good-bye and Kagome?" Keade asked.  
"Yes?" she replied wondering what she wanted.  
"Please, don't kill anyone on the way over. You know how you can get when you go into road rage."  
"Good-_bye_, Keade." She said forcefully and closed the silver phone. She stretched her neck to see how far the line of cars went. Seeing what looked like miles of cars, she huffed and slouched down in her seat. At this rate she would never get to work.  
  
To Be Continued...  
Review Please!  
-Tenshi


	2. A Normal Day At WorkSort Of

**Tears of Diamonds**

**Chapter Two**

**A ****Normal**** Day At Work…Sort Of**

**Disclaimer: I no own; you no sue!**

****

It took Kagome an hour to get to work that day. It didn't look like her day would be looking up either. Kagome walked into her office with her briefcase in her left hand, her pocket book on her shoulder, and her right hand combing through her hair.

She walked into the golden elevator and pressed the button that had fifteen printed on it. She tapped her foot impatiently as the corny elevator music played softly. She bit her lip as she look at her watch. Damn it she was really late.

Finally the doors opened and Kagome briskly walked into the lobby with a fountain, soda and snack machine, and plotted green plants and red chairs. She opened the door to her offices that also lead into Keade's office. She sat down at her large wooden desk and signed onto her computer. As the computer loaded she opened her briefcase and carefully took the papers and other items in there that she would need for the day.

She checked her emails to find out that she had 4 emails. One was from Sango, titled 'Dinner Plans'; the other two were from junk mail. Didn't they put up firewall or a flitter or something that would block crap mail? The last one was from her boss, telling her that she wanted to see her as soon as she came in. Not wanting to get in trouble, she stood up from her desk and walked to the clouded glass door that had Keade Sahara CEO in big block letters.

She pushed open the door quietly. Keade was on the phone with someone, who by the looks of it was giving her a hard time, and motioned for her to sit down. Kagome obeyed the silent command and sat in one of the black leather seats in front of the desk.

Keade finished up her phone conversation shortly after Kagome arrived. She took a seat in the bigger leather chair behind her glass top desk, sighing heavily. She rubber her temples, train to ease the pain in her head.

"That man can be such a baby sometimes." Kagome stifled a laugh behind her hand. Keade looked up at her annoyed. "I wouldn't be laughing child, you will have to deal with him soon enough."

Kagome's giggled stopped and her eyes grew serious. "What, may I ask, are you talking about?"

"As you know, our former President of the Company is leaving us. We needed a knew President for the company, and as I saw that no else saw fit to do the job from this company as well as our former president I decided to hire someone to take the place.

His name is InuYasha Ryu. His father is a good friend of mine and when I was talking to him he gave me InuYasha's resume, his was the only one that met our expectations and Badda-Bing-Badda boom! We have a new president, a loud arrogant, but an excellent one nonetheless." She explained. Kagome was silent for a few minutes, trying to take everything in.

"Okay, so this InuYasha guy is going to be the new president, but what does this have to do with me?" she asked, now a little afraid of what the answer might be.

"You come into this because you are being promoted to the President's personal secretary." Keade said happily. Kagome's mouth dropped open.

"Are you serious?" she asked not believing her ears. Didn't Keade just basically tell her that this guy was a loud and arrogant jerk?

"Yes I am dead serious, Kagome. You start tomorrow." She stood up, cueing Kagome to do the same. "Congratulations Ms. Higurashi!" Keade took Kagome's hand in her own and shook it.

"Thank you Mrs. Sahara." She thanked Keade, still a little dumbfounded. Kagome walked to the glass door to leave. Her hand was on the doorknob when Keade stopped her.

"Oh Kagome, a word of advice on your new job." Kagome turned to look at, willing to accept any information that might help her live through this new job. "I would stock up on aspirin if I were you. You are going to need it."

"Thanks Keade." Kagome replied cheerfully. She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. "Thanks a lot." She muttered darkly under her breath as she went back to her desk.

-=-=-

Kagome took a sip of her soda as she listened to her best friend Sango talk. This was probably her favorite thing about work: sitting in the café across the street for the tall building she works in, and eating with her best friend.

"So basically," Sango started as she finished swallowing her burger, "you are stuck with a total shallow, loud jackass for a boss and there is no way out of it?" Kagome sighed and let her head fall on the glass table.

"Yea, basically." She sighed.

"To bad Kag. It really sucks for you."

Kagome sighed heavily. "Thanks for looking on the bright side for me!" She picked her head up and grinned wickedly. "On happier note, how's Miroku?" Kagome laughed as she ducked the fry that was aimed at her face.

"I don't believe that that is any of your business." Sango huffed as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Since I am the pathetic single best friend it is my business!" argued Kagome. She smiled at Sango, who couldn't help but laugh.

"You've got the pathetic part down pat!" It was then her turn to duck air-born French fry.

-=-=-

Kagome and Sang walked into the office laughing about the guy in the lobby that tripped over a potted plant and caused a woman walking with a large stack of papers in her hands to fall into the fountain, when she heard someone screaming in the copy room.

"Again?! How hard can it be to make _ONE_ copy of that file?" screamed a man behind the door. Curiosity getting the better of the young women, they opened the door. They greeted by piles and piles of papers that seemed to be coming out the copy machine. Over by the said machine were two men. One was tall with black hair tied in a short ponytail and the other was shorter than the other one, only coming up to this chest. The smaller one had orange hair.

The two men turned to look at the girls who were giggling uncontrollably at the door. Neither of them had to guest what happened. A blush grew on the short male's face as he reached behind his head and scratched it.

He laughed nervously as she said, "H-Hey guys!"

"Shippo, what did you do!?" laughed Kagome.

"I…um…sort of…broke the copy machine."

"Again!" exclaimed Sango.

"'Sort of'? You _'sort of'_ broke the machine! You destroyed it! This is the fifth copy machine that we had to replace because of you!" cried Miroku.

'Actually, it's the sixth." Shippo said a matter of factly, which only caused him to get a bump on the head. Yep, this was a typical day at work for Kagome.

**T.B.C **…

Thanks for the Reviews!

Tenshi

Just incase some of you want know:

**Kagome**- 23 years old

**InuYasha **– 25 years old

**Keade** – she refuses to let that piece of information out to the public at this time

**Sango** – 24 years old

**Miroku – **24 years old

**Shippo - **21 years old

Review Response:

**Don't Eat Yellow Snow:** Road Rage is always fun…unless of course you are the passenger. lol. Thanks for the review hope you like this chapter. Your name gives good advice. You never should eat yellow snow because it is not lemon flavored, I know from experience. (I was 6 don't ask lol)

**Kawaii Houshi: **Did you hear that people? I have a _brilliant_ mind! See ma! I told you that you smoking crack when you were pregnant with me would do some good! Ha me! _Brilliant_! Who would have known? Yes I know I should be ashamed that I started another story. irons hands as punishment But you all know I can't control my mind! I also though the beginning story was short but I hope chapter makes up for it! lol.

**Kagome123456789:** Thanks for pointing that out. Yea well since my computer crashed and all I didn't have Word on there yet so I was using this Word Pad thing that comes with the computer and it didn't have spell check or grammar check on it so I had to do that all by myself and I am not very good at it…how I got all A in language I will never know. I think it was because I wrote good and never talked during class. lol.

**Tsubaki: **Thanks for the review! I have chapters one through six already done so the updates should be coming up faster, now only if I could get that kind of motivation for my other stories!


	3. Meeting the Arrogant, boisterous, vulgar...

** Tears of Diamonds  
Chapter Three: Meeting the Arrogant, boisterous, vulgar, and immature  
Jackass (a.k.a My Boss)  
Disclaimer: I no own; you no sue!  
**  
Someone knocked on Kagome's door as she was typing an important letter to a customer. Without looking up from the computer screen she told them to come in. She kept typing until she heard Keade's voice.

"Kagome, I would like you to meet Mr. InuYasha Ryu, your new boss and the President of our company." Kagome looked up from her computer screen and saw a very handsome man behind her former boss. Kagome stood up and offered her hand in a friendly gestured. She eyed him up and down. He had a black business suit on with contrasted beautifully with his gorgeous silver hair. He had the most stunning golden eyes she has ever seen in her life. She watched as his eyes took her body in. He grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi." He said. His voice reminded her of silk.

"Hello." She said back.

Keade clapped her hands."Now that the introductions are made, we can continue the tour and get you settled in your new office. Come this way please."

Kagome sat down as they left and continued type her letter. It was about two hours later that she got a call from InuYasha asking her to make a copy of a file for him. She hung up and went to his office, which was across from her new one. She walked in and but was stopped bye his voice.

"What are you doing?" he asked rudely.

"You told me to come and get a file form you so I can make a copy of it." She stated, hoping that her new boss didn't have a short-term memory problem.

"I know that, I meant, what are you doing just waltzing into my office? From now on you knock before you come in. Go outside, shut the door and try it again!" He ordered.

She stared at him dumb founded that he could be such a jerk and then did as he told her too. She knocked on the door and when she heard 'Come in.' she opened it.

"That's better." He had his feet up on the desk and had a blue folder in his left hand. "Now I want you to take this file and make a copy of it for me." She walked over and took the folder from his hand. She walked out of the room, but was stopped by InuYasha's voice. "You forgot to shut my door Ms. Higurashi!" he called after. She closed her eyes for a second then went back to shut the door.

"I'm telling you Sango, this guy is a total ass!" she complained to her friend. Kagome and Sango sat in their favorite seats in the café. Sango took a sip of her soda.

"Give the guy a break, Kag. It's his first day!"

"I walked into his office today and he told me to walk back out and knock first. Then he called me back to shut his door for him. Then after that he called me into his office so I can make him a pot of coffee cause he drank his first cup. Then around ten he called me in again to-"

"Okay, okay, get your point the guy's a total and complete jackass!" Sango said as she raised her hands in a sign of defeat.

"Finally! How the hell am I going to live through this job?" she asked as twirled the pasta around her fork.

"You could always quit." Sango offered as she took a bite of her salad.

Kagome sighed. "You know I can't. Guess I'll just have to take Keade's advice."

"And what would that be?"

"To stock up on aspirin."

"Some advice." Sango snorted.

"Or suicide," Kagome looked out in the window at the rainy city, "I could always drown myself in a puddle."

Sango scrunched up her nose. "Puddles are too shallow to drown in, fish ponds, however, are a completely different story." She said seriously but failed to hide her laughter. Kagome joined in.

Lunch with Sango really cheered her up about InuYasha. Maybe she really could survive this job. Kagome walked into her office and sat down at her computer. She checked her email, which there was none and continued to revising her letter she had written earlier. It wasn't five minutes after she opened the letter that her phone rang.

"Hello, Kagome Higurashi." She said as she fixed her letter.

"Where have you been?" asked an annoyed voice that could only belong to InuYasha.

"I was at lunch. It's only ten after one."

"I had work for you to you do and when I called you, you weren't there. What kind of personal assistant are you?"

A hungry and annoyed one, she thought sourly. "I am truly sorry I wasn't there when you needed me, but I was on lunch break, if you would like I could do that work now." She said as nice as possible.

"No, no that's okay." He said before he hung up. She put the phone down forcefully. "Jerk!" she muttered under her breath as she continued with her letter. Her phone rang again.

"Hello, Kagome Higurashi."

"Actually, I want you to do that work now. Come to my office and I'll give it to you." He hung up the phone leaving a fuming Kagome on the other end. Okay, maybe she could survive this job, but he surely wasn't. Would that take money out of her paycheck if she were to put rat poison in her boss's morning coffee?  
  
T.B.C (sorry it was so short! I promise the other next one will be longer!)  
  
Thanks for the Reviews!  
Tenshi  
  
Responses from the authoress:  
  
Sicimi: Here is the next chapter for you!  
  
hypergurl220022: I am glad to find that you think I am funny! I feel so loved!  
  
Don't eat yellow snow: Yes, I am sure I was six. Believe it or not but I am not that stupid now! I am sure that Kagome would give you some Advil...but as you clearly read in this chapter she is going to need so I am not sure she could spare some at the moment!  
  
Fondybandgeek: Thanks for the review and thanks for telling me about your friend. At least now I know that I am not the only one out there that can't control what their mind tells them!  
  
Kawaii houshi: No...you didn't inflate my ego too much! The bigger it gets the more I write! I'm not sure if Kouga will be in this story...but thanks to you I think I have an idea how to put him in it! Oh I like what my mind is creating! cue evil laughter (Thanks for bring him to my attention! How could I ever forget poor Kouga-kun?)  
  
erica6060: Yes, I don't like that InuYasha dies either, but I wanted to be different and killing off our favorite Hanyou was a bit different. Yes I guess we will have to keep reading (and reviewing) to find out how he dies. I wonder what my wonderful and godly mind will come up with!  
  
KougaGirl: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you liked it! Yea I wonder how he dies too!


	4. A Girl's Night Out With The Guys

**Tears of Diamonds**

**Chapter Four: A Girl's Night Out With the Guys**

**Disclaimer: I no own; you no sue!**

Kagome stomped down the halls to the copy room. This was the fifth time InuYasha had her running back down here to copy or fax something. She opened the door roughly and rolled her eyes at the sight before her. Shippo was trying desperately to stop the never-ending flow of papers coming out the copy machine. She sighed as she walked over to her co-worker in distress.

"I don't know what I did wrong! I just pressed the buttons to copy it once and then it started copying it over and over again and it wouldn't stop! What are we gonna do Kag! We have a big problem! I'll never hear the end of it! Oh make it stop make it-" Shippo stopped rambling when he realized that the copy machine of doom had stopped. He looked over at Kagome who held the cord in her hand. "Oh, you made it stop!" He ran over to her, grabbed her around the waist, and hugged her tight. "Oh thank you thank you! You saved me! Oh thank you!" he cried.

"Shippo!" Kagome gasped. "I can't breathe!" He let her go and blushed.

"Oh, sorry!" she smiled as she shook her head.

"Now clean this mess up. I have to go make a copy of something." She said as she walked out the room and down the hall to Sango's office wear she could, hopefully, find a copy machine.

Kagome walked back into InuYasha's office, after knocking of course, and handed him the copy.

"Took you long enough." Kagome gritted her teeth in anger. "I was wondering if I was going to go down and find you. What happened did you get lost or something?"

"No, there was a problem with the copy machine. It didn't work." She didn't want to get Shippo in trouble, so she left the part where he broke it out of the explanation.

"Did you press the button that said 'Copy'? That's sort of helps." That statement pushed her off the edge. First he orders her around like some dog, and then he yells at her for having a lunch break, now he is implying that she is stupid?!

"I had to use the other machine because the one down this hall way was out of order!" She said forcefully, she fists were clenched so hard at her sides that her knuckles started to turn white. InuYasha looked up from the file he reading.

"I don't appreciate to be spoken to in such a manner, Ms. Higurashi."

"And I don't appreciate being treated like a slave, Mr. Ryu!" Kagome nearly yelled, letting her anger get the best of her. InuYasha stood up and slammed his hands on the desk. He towered over, but she held her ground.

"Don't you dare yell at me like that!"

"I wouldn't have to yell at you like this if you wouldn't be such a jerk all the time!"

"Get out of my office now!" he ordered.

"Gladly." She said as she walked out of the office, purposely forgetting to close the glass door behind her.

Kagome slid the tight black jeans over legs as she held the phone between her ear and her shoulder. Tonight she and Sango were going out to a club to blow off some steam of a hectic week in the living hell they like to call work. After about five rings Sango finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sango."

"Yo! Kagome ready to go Par-Tay?" Kagome lifted an eyebrow in confusion, even though her friend could not see it.

"Sango," she said slowly. "What did you do?" [a/n: Sounds like Kacie when I hint that something was wrong, lol!]

"Um... well..."

"Spit it out already!"

"I sort of, umm, invited Miroku, who invited Shippo."

"So?"

"And Shipp invited..." Kagome scrunched up her eyes as she tried to understand what name her friend just said. She heard 'Shippo invited' but couldn't understand the last part.

'He invited _who_?" she asked confused.

"Umm...InuYasha."

"SHIPPO!"

She couldn't believe she was here. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. She glared at Shippo. It was his entire fault, she decided. Sango was off dancing with Miroku (no surprise there), and she was stuck here, waiting for InuYasha with Shippo.

She looked longingly out at the dance floor. One of her favorite songs was on and she really wanted to have some fun tonight. She sighed and took a sip of her beer. She would just have to wait until rather Sango and Miroku got back or InuYasha came. They couldn't leave Shippo alone because he would end up dancing with someone instead of looking for InuYasha.

"Hey Kagome!" she turned her head to wear she heard the voice call her. Sango was walking over to her; Miroku had his hand wrapped around her waist. "You can go if you want!" Without another word Kagome jumped off the stool and hit the dance floor.

She could feel the vibrations from the speakers through body as she lost herself in the music. It was her favorite part about clubs; the loud music. She found this especially good dancer named Jason (who was very hot too), which made it even better. She let him move her hips to bass line of the music. She closed her eyes as he grinded himself into her. He hands moved from her waist to her hips and rubbed small circles with his thumps. She opened her eyes and tried to find her friends. She saw Miroku and Sango dancing in the same position she and Jason were, which meant that InuYasha was here. She looked over to where she thought her table would be. The song ended and she pulled away from her current dance partner.

"I'm gonna take a break for a while, save me another dance." She said as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Okay babe." He replied as she turned to walk back towards the table. It took her five minutes before she found it. Shippo was there, talking to Miroku and InuYasha, who surprisingly looked sexy. (A/n: How can he not look sexy?) She walked over to the table and took her seat next to Shippo.

"Did you have fun Kag?" laughed Miroku as she took a big drink of her beer.

"Don't I always?" she laughed as she drank some more. InuYasha looked her over as she leaned back in her chair. His eyes went from her flushed face to her chest that was incased in a corset type shirt. He stared at her plump chest for a few seconds before Miroku kicked him in the leg. He glared at the black haired man whose eyes were dancing with amusement.

"Hey! You're back already!" said Sango as she came up from behind her with a bunch of beer.

"Yeah." She replied.

Sango sat down next to Kagome. They group talked of this and that, though Kagome and InuYasha didn't talk to each other much. It was about a half an hour later that Kagome's former dancing partner came over to them and asked her for another dance. Of course she agreed and he led her off the dance floor. InuYasha watched as he dragged her into the middle of the floor. For some unknown reason he felt strangely jealous that Kagome was dancing with someone else.

Kagome didn't know how long she was dancing for but she knew she wanted to stop. Jason was becoming more aggressive as they danced and it was starting irritate her. Right know they were by the wall dancing facing each other. He put his lips to her neck and starting trailing hot kissing from her pulse to her ear. His hands started to roam her body and that's when she came out of her daze the music had put her in.

"Stop." She said quietly. He didn't seem to hear her and continue to kiss her neck. "Stop it!" she said more vigorously.

"Why?" he said between hot kisses. She tried to push him off her put he was too strong.

"Let me go!" Kagome said roughly. He pushed himself more on her to keep her still.

"How about 'no'." he continued to suck on her luscious neck. She struggled more as he got closer to her mouth.

"Get the fuck off me!" she cried, though no one seemed to hear her. Before he could tell her to shut up he was ripped off her.

"I think she said stop." InuYasha said before punching the guy. Kagome stayed on the wall as they fought. She finally came to her senses and tried to stop it.

"InuYasha! Stop it!" she grabbed hold of his arm to make him stop. He ceased punching the guy, but didn't take his eyes off him. Jason whipped the blood off his lip.

"I would listen to the little bitch if I were you." He said. InuYasha moved to tackle him but Kagome tightened her grip on him. Jason pushed his way through the crowd towards the exit. InuYasha looked down at Kagome who was still clinging to his arm.

"You okay?" he asked, trying to sound like he didn't care.

"Why did you do that?" This wasn't the answer he was expecting; one more along the lines of 'Thank you.' Or 'Oh I love you InuYasha! Thank you so much for saving my unworthy life from the bad man! I am forever grateful.' would have been good. (A/N: A little too self-absorbed?)

"Well I didn't know you liked to be raped by sex deprived men! If I did know I wouldn't have helped you!"

"Maybe I didn't need or want your help!" she yelled as she walked away. "Tell the others that I'm going home!" Then she disappeared from his sight.

**T.B.C **...

Thanks for the Reviews!

Tenshi

Author's response:

**Blackcat Hanyou:** That's for the review! I didn't mean to take so long to update, but don't worry I have up to chapter eleven written out...though I skipped half of chapter six cause I am having a little writer's block on that chapter. (hint hint! That means that something big might happen)

**Don't Eat Yellow Snow:** [pats back] Its okay, all of us have dreams that get flushed down that big dream eating toilet/pluming system. [sigh ] I know I have...Anyway happy thoughts people! Happy thoughts! Hehehe! My doctor that makes me wear that itchy white jacket the wraps my arms around me says that to the new nurses when I start laughing like crazy and yell at them that they are all going to die a painfully slow death for putting a needle in my arm! Hehe! I'm a bit evil some times!

**DaggerTribal89**: Well here is your update now give me my money and my Z100 Zootopia tickets!

**Kawwaii Houshi**: Hmm... it depends on the situation. In situation, for example, evil laughter means something good is coming...well something good for you, but probably something embarrassing or horrible for the character(s) that I am planning for.

**Anime-lover-forver-2009**: Hear that people? I'm funny! Oh I feel all giddy inside! [big toothy smile] It's scaring me!

**Wooven Bamboo Patterns**: You know a lot of people are asking me that question (how does our loveable little dog eared hanyou die?) well here is the answer people

The answer is...

[looks at wrist] Oh will you look at that! Its time for me to go brush my dog! See yea next time! Remember read and review!

InuYasha looks at Kagome: Did she even have a watch on?

Kagome: Nope.

InuYasha: Does she even _have_ a dog?

Kagome: I don't know about her, but _I_ do! [reaches up scratches his ear]

InuYasha: A hungry dog...

Kagome: Maybe I should my hungery dog...[leans in for a kiss]

InuYasha: You're damn right you will! Where the hell is my ramen? I'm hungry!

Me: pleans towards to Kagome's ear] He as a one track mine doesn't he?

Kagome: sigh I'm afraid so...


	5. Blossoming Friendship

I have a surprise for all of you....yes it is another update! YAY!!! I am all going to warn you now...and again at the end of this chapter. The next chapter is becoming very hard to write, so hard that I completely skipped half of it and started to work on chapters 7-11. (7 and 8 are written I am working on 9) That's all I have written, but there will be more chapters than that don't worry. Okay now off you go!

**Tears of Diamonds**

**Chapter Five: Blossoming Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I no own; you no sue! **

It was ten o'clock already and InuYasha hadn't called her in his office to do some mindless task yet. Some of you might be thinking this is a good thing, but through the past few weeks that InuYasha has been here she has learned that as long as he bothers her he is in a good mood. Was he mad at her for last night at the club? She sighed as she went back to work.

It was around eleven when InuYasha finally asked her to do something. He didn't sound like his normal cocky self when he told her to go down to Keade's office to get some papers that he needed. She knocked on his door and was told that she could come in. He didn't look up from his computer screen at her as she placed the papers on his desk. She stood at the door with her hand on the silver handle. She turned to look back at him.

"Hey, InuYasha?" he looked at her and was about to tell her to refer to him as Mr. Ryu she said. "Thanks for last night." He shut his mouth and she smiled at him. "It really meant a lot." He let a small smile play on his lips. She walked out the door and shut it quietly.

Maybe she isn't a total bitch after all, he thought as he went back to work.

InuYasha was on his way to met Miroku for lunch when he noticed that someone was in Kagome's office. He stopped at her slightly opened door and peered in. Inside Kagome sat at her computer screen, typing away. He cleared his throat to gain her attention. She looked up at him in question.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on a lunch break?" he asked.

"Well you told me that you needed me the last time I went on a lunch break so I haven't taken any." She said as she clicked her mouse.

"You haven't been eating lunch for three weeks?!" he exclaimed. (he has been working there for three weeks about)

"No!" she laughed. "Sango has been bringing me food when she comes back. Just because you told me I wasn't allowed to take a lunch break, doesn't mean I am going to take up anorexia as my new hobby."

He walked over to her desk and looked at what she was doing. He read over what she was doing and decided it wasn't important. He pushed the button on her monitor that turned the screen off.

"Hey! What was that for?" He grabbed her hand and picked her up from her seat.

"Come on. You put me through a guilt trip now so we are going with the others for lunch." He started to walk towards the door as she got her coat.

"Oh, I feel so special now that I have put the mighty InuYasha Ryu on a guilt trip." She whispered in a mock tone. InuYasha turned around to face her, wearing his famous smirk.

"You should."

Instead of eating at the café like usual; Kagome was with Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and InuYasha an Italian restaurant. They were all talking and laughing about the latest episode of Jackass. Kagome wiped a tear from her eye as she tried to calm down when her cell phone rang. She picked it out of her purse and flipped it open.

"Hello?" she laughed slightly. Her face became serious as she heard who was on the other side. The others stared at her as the noticed the change in her voice. She made eye contact with Sango who shook her head understanding who was on the other end.

"When?" she asked the mysterious person. She got up and gathered her things listening to the person on the other end. "Of course." She hung up the phone and put it in her pocket. "Sorry I have to go." She put down her share for the pizza.

"Kagome, maybe I should come with you." Sango offered. Kagome shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be back later." She waved as she walked out the door. The rest of them looked at Sango who continued to eat her pizza. She looked up at them with a mouth full of cheese.

"Wha?" she asked. They all shook their heads in disgust at the unpleasant sight of half chewed cheese and dough and pushed their plates towards the center of the table.

Kagome walked in her office an hour and a half later. Man was that guy annoying! She sighed as she took a fell into her nice soft chair and put her head on the cool desktop. She closed her eyes and fished around in one of her drawers for an aspirin. She lifted her head up off the wooden top and swallowed the pill. She opened her eyes to have golden ones bore into her storm ones.

"What was that?" he asked. She held up the white bottle that said Advil® on it.

"Headache." She explained. She leaned back in her chair let her eyes close for second. She opened them again to find InuYasha right in front of her desk. She gave a yelp of surprise. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah there is. Why did you leave at lunch?" he asked.

"That, InuYasha, is personal."

"Then why does Sango know?" he asked hotly. Kagome looked at him and in the first time since he met her storm colored eyes that were filled with so much emotion were as hard as stone.

"This is my business InuYasha. Please stay out of it." There was a knock on the door and they couple looked up to see Sango at the door.

"Umm...InuYasha? Keade needs to see you." She told him. InuYasha looked once more at Kagome before going with Sango.

When they were far enough down the hall InuYasha asked Sango about what happened at lunch.

"InuYasha, that is Kagome's business to tell not mine."

"Can't you just tell me?"

"I wish I could, I really wish I could." She left him standing at Keade's door.

**T.B.C** ...

Thank you for the reviews!

Tenshi

Okay it was a little short. Its about three pages long in Word. Sorry for the shortness. I am pretty sure they start to get longer as the story goes on. Hmmm....as I was reviewing my story I decided I should be a little nice (well its also a little cruel too) and give you some teasers. They are statements from future chapters or quotes.

**::Teasers::**

**"Is this where you live?" she asked. **

**"Yes, Kagome, I live in this parking lot. See that over there?" he pointed a head of him, "that is the living room and right next to that green car is the bathroom."**

**"Oh my god!" ****"You go InuYasha!"**

**"Man I got to pee like a race horse on crack! InuYasha I'm gonna use your bathroom okay?" ...."Man that was a long piss. I won't have to walk to the dog for a week." **[If anyone can guess who said that tell me in a review and you could get a cookie!]

**"The usual and if that's it I'm leaving. I'm already late for work." She said heatedly. She turned to walk out of the room. **

**"Hold on there little missy." He called for her as he fingered through the money that was in the envelope. "There is two hundred dollars missing from here." She sighed. **[That is a MAJOR clue as what is up, but don't be fooled by it. There is more to it than meets the eye! Another hint: The title]

**:Teasers::**

Response from the author:

**Woven Bamboo Pattern**: Hey! Put the gun down! Down reviewer! Remember if you shoot me then you shall never know! Muahahaha!

**HN-I-Love-InuYasha**: [sniff] Yes sadly our poor InuYasha must die...[sniff] [smiles] Oh well! You come from A1??? O.O! I come from A4! Cool we are like right down the hall! Do you know what that means? We can drive the nurses crazy...TOGETHER! HAHAHA! As for running away. I know a place that it is safe. Do you know the Muffin Man? The Muffin Man that lives on Dewy Lane? Well she is married to the Muffin Man! She can help! Just don't let the Muffin Man find you! He is with......[hides under couch in fear] _them_!

**Anime-lover-forever2009**: [whines] Awwww! Do I _have_ to stop? What's the fun in life if you can't scare people??

::IMPORTANT NOTE:: Like I said before I currently having difficulty writing the sixth chapter. It will take a while, so please bear with me. Please don't give up on the story if it takes a while! Its just really hard. If you have ideas please email me about it and I will fill you as much as I can without giving away too much, so please don't just email me to find out what is happening. Thank you!


End file.
